Las apariencias engañan
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: No todo lo que brilla es oro. No todo lo que sale de su boca es la verdad. Yuri (oc x oc).


**Notas: Lynda no me pertenece, es creación de Dulce o Sweetgirl90. Yo solo la pedí prestada para hacer esta wea :v**

 **Ya ven, lo que la droga y conversaciones random generan (¿?)**

 **Aclaración: está ambientado al fic de Dulce, "Quien es el titiritero ahora?" pero no guarda relación directa. No es ni será canon, solo es demencia y fanservice puro xD**

 **Advertencias: Yuri entre Occ´s.**

 **Las apariencias engañan**

Estaba cansada y frustrada. Su plan para joder a aquel rarito no había salido tan bien como había esperado y ahora también estaba metida en problemas con el director. Tuvo mucha suerte de que al final no terminara resultando nada muy grave.

Rodo los ojos hastiada mientras apresuraba el paso hacia su hogar. Ya era algo tarde y parecía que pronto llovería aun más fuerte de lo que de por sí ya lo hacía.

"Porque no pude traer un paraguas?" se reclamo mentalmente en lo que consideraba cubrirse en alguna parada de bus.

No había ni una sola alma cerca, lo que realmente le aliviaba; además ella no sentía porque tener miedo. Quien podría representar algún peligro para ella?

Pensar así…fue quizás su primer y más grave error.

_Hola conejita, me extrañaste?-escucho una voz familiar a su espalda, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío recorrerla.

"N-NO….no puede ser!" pensó entrando en pánico y volteando de golpe, encontrándose con una cabellera bastante singular.

_TU OTRA VEZ! LA TORTILLERA CABEZA DE UVA!-chillo retrocediendo rápidamente, en lo que la aludida frunció el ceño ofendida.

_oye! Eso ofende!...aunque sea verdad…-se encoge de hombros. Estaba recubriéndose con un paraguas bastante amplio sin inmutarse al hecho de que posiblemente pudiera terminar llevada volando en algún momento a otro; en realidad estaba más interesada en fastidiar a la mayor- en fin, como has estado? Ya rompiste tu record de 100 hombres en una semana?-pregunto haciendo un gesto muy obsceno que incomodo a la menor.

Misha Olson. De la promoción de graduados anterior. Quizás la persona más grotesca, homosexual y desadaptada que la vida pudo permitirse encontrar; además de una enemiga muy peligrosa para ella.

_que te den. Qué demonios quieres…?-trato de ignorarla, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

_que no puedo solo venir a saludar? Además, esta es mi parada también, y el mundo es libre-hace un gesto de restar importancia-…no todo el mundo gira en torno a ti, sabes?

Lynda apretó los puños. Podría simplemente irse a otra parada con toda la dignidad posible, pero no le daría el gusto a aquella desviada.

_No me importa. Solo no me molestes!-se quejo mirando hacia otra dirección.

_uy! Que seriedad! cuidado, que la niña ya se enojo!-se burlo entre risas sarcásticas-mira tontita, no juegues con fuego, te puedes quemar y sabes a lo que me refiero…-hablo de lo más relajada, mientras notaba que la aludida se tensaba a su lado.

No era que realmente se odiaran, al menos Misa no la consideraba tan importante como para odiarla, solo le divertía molestarla. De no ser por cierta fiesta de hace seis meses ni siquiera se habrían hablando en su vida, pero las cosas eran complicadas.

La menor realmente no recordaba del todo las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido finalmente; solo sabía que fue una noche de alcohol, fiesta y perdición, donde por algún motivo extraño termino en una habitación de hotel junto a otra chica, quien solo se dedico a reírse en su cara ante su reacción horrorizada.

Su falsa mojigatez y clara homofobia fueron todo lo necesario para encender la mecha de ira de la joven peli morada que si bien habría estado encantada de aclararlo todo por la paz; mando aquello opción por el caño amenazándola con unas supuestas fotos subidas de tono donde la heterosexualidad de Lynda se iría por el excusado.

Y lo peor, la única cara que realmente se veía, era la de la menor. Misa tenía entre sus manos un arma demasiado peligrosa para su gusto, lo cual la había condenado a ser su "juguete" personal las pocas veces que se habían encontrado después de ese día.

_eres de lo peor…

_oye! Yo no fui la que salto una horda de insulto hacia mí y mi ascendencia solo porque despertaste abrazándome…-no le importaba mucho el asunto-…fue tu culpa por beber tanto y no hallar la diferencia entre una polla y un par de lolas…

_Abusaste de mi!-chillo escandalosa, en lo que la mayor soltó una fuerte carcajada.

_ja! Ni siquiera estas al 100% segura de si hubo sexo o no, así que no me vengas con niñerías…no tienes pruebas de nada…y en segundo lugar…-sin previo aviso la tomo del cuello de sus prendas, atacando su boca furiosamente, hasta el punto que creer que su lengua casi llegaba a puntos que ni imaginaba.

La mente de Lynda le gritaba que la empujara o algo, pero su cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba. Estaba igual que…un muñeco de trapos.

La lengua de la de cabellos purpura era muy movida y curiosa, no parecía querer dejar ni un milímetro sin saborear, deleitando a su dueña con el estremecimiento que provocaba en su víctima hasta dejarla jadeante y temblorosa.

_e-eres u-una hija de…!

_ah-ha! Esa boquita!-la callo con sus dedos, mientras se relamía los labios. Labial de manzana, su preferido-…digas lo que digas, sabemos que te gusto. No importa la mierda hipócrita que trates de desprender de tus labios, en la cama te da igual si es hombre o mujer. Simplemente odias aceptarlo y te desquitas insultándome….-sonrió mientras se acercaba a su oreja-…no por nada me recuerdas a las conejitas de las revistas play boy, tu cuerpo pide sexo y pasión…

_APARTATE!-Grito, pero Misa la sostuvo de las muñecas-ya suéltame!

_tranquilízate…no te violare ni nada mujer…-suspira fastidiada-solo quiero que te calmes. Fue un puto beso, perdóname la vida-rodo los ojos.

_Me das asco!-reclamo sonrojada.

_tu cara dice otra cosa…

_c-cállate!

_que tiene de malo aceptar que te da curiosidad tener algo con una chica?-arquea una ceja- no pareciera que te molestara abrirle las piernas a los chicos, pero yo te beso y pierdes la cabeza, quien te entiende-se encoge de hombros-al menos en mi caso no correrías el riesgo de un embarazo…

_solo dices estupideces!-trata de zafarse sin mucho éxito, terminado acorralada en el banco de la parada-…n-no te atrevas, pervertida!

_hablas como si te quisiera violar, ni que estuvieras tan buena-respondió con tono aburrido mientras la soltaba.

Lynda no pudo más que mirarla sintiéndose…ofendida?

_que quieres decir con eso?!

_que quizás pierdo el tiempo jugueteando contigo…-comenta dándole la espalda para que no notara su maliciosa sonrisa. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan-después de todo, chicas como tu hay en cualquier esquina…no tienes nada de especial….

_como te atreves a decir algo asi…!-reclamo acercándose para decirle "sus verdades" de frente, solo logrando terminar sentada en las piernas de la mayor-q-que?!

_ah…asi me gusta…trasero pequeño, obediente y torpe…-rio Misa impidiéndole su escape-…sabrás como seducir idiotas, pero te falta mucho para aprenderte todos los trucos…-acaricio su mejilla-serias muy adorable de no ser por esa boca tan mentirosa…dime, sabias que dicen que los homofobos solo son como son porque no quieren admitir que son igual de homos que quienes dicen odiar?

No recibió respuesta ampliando su sonrisa maliciosa.

_sabes lindura, podrás decir lo que quieras ante sus compañeritos de salón, o tener 10 "novios" o incluso casarte, pero que no se te olvide quien es la que sabe como derretirte en cuestión de segundos…-ronroneo a su oído, feliz de verla temblar y callada.

Le gustaba provocar aquello, por el simple hecho de que Lynda cumplía con los requisitos de lo que buscaba para "divertirse".

Mocosas hipócritas que solo ladraban sin morder. Le encantaba divertirse entre fastidios y ciertos manoseos, para luego terminar de abrirles los ojos (entre otras cosas) y dejarlas a su suerte. No creía en el amor verdadero, pues no lo había sentido.

Era el simple hecho de no tolerar a alguien que decía una cosa pero hacia otra, nada más. O eso era lo que hasta ahora seguía intentando convencerse.

_de verdad lamento haber ido a esa fiesta….-murmuro molesta la menor. Al parecer el karma le estaba cobrando y muy caro.

_Yo no, comí delicioso, había chicas y chicos lindos, por no olvidar mencionar que nos "hicimos amigas" jajaja-rio relajadamente mientras le sonreía con autosuficiencia-…yo si estaba consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y por ello lo pase genial, a diferencia de ti claro…pero bueno, así son los pubertos…

Lynda apretó los labios molesta.

_pero no me mires así. La que tuvo la culpa de todo esto fuiste tú y tu gran bocota…yo no hubiera tenido problema de terminar esto por la paz, pero con cada palaba soez que escapa de ti, solo te agregas mas sentencia conejita…-bromeo con total calma. No tenía nada que perder-por mí, podemos seguir con esto por siempre! Tú, haciendo tonteras y provocando odio masivo por el día, mientras de noche yo te vuelvo mi hermosa pasiva…-sentencio con seguridad, en lo que la chica se bajaba de ella y se alejaba indignada, aunque con la lluvia mojándola por completo.

No quería oírla más, porque…porque sabía que no podría discutir. Misa la tenía en sus manos…en más de una forma.

Agito su cabellera humeda, en un burdo intento de no pensar en ello, al mismo tiempo que trataba de convencerse de que el sonrojo en sus mejillas solo era producto de la próxima gripe que se agarraría por mojarse en la lluvia.

No le gustaba. Nunca podría gustarle.

Jamás.

…o quizás….NO! JAMAS!

Por otra parte, ya subiéndose a su respectivo bus para ir rumbo a casa, una risueña chiquilla de cabellos morados se reía mirando por la ventana; prueba clara de que se acordaba de su más reciente travesura.

Tal vez algún día, cuando Lynda aprendiera a no seguir mintiéndose a sí misma y actuara mas mona con ella le diría la verdad.

 _Esas fotos no son reales…_

De solo intentar imaginar el poema que sería la cara de su pobre victima cuando se lo dijera, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Oh! Ella era una niña de bien y claro que se lo diría….algún día. Muy, pero muuuuuy lejano día.

Después de todo, el enojo por todas las cosas que siempre le decía esa tonta no se le iría tan fácil.

 _Pasivos! Siempre necesitan ser educados…_

 _Siempre…_

 **Notas finales: hola!**

 **Lo sé, lo sé…ni yo sé porque escribí esto pero la idea me gusto al final xD así es, fue un Misa x Lynda. Muy raro, pero urgía yuri suculento :v**

 **Y si, Misa es activa en cualquier AU (¿?) es una regla de oro XD ok, no.**

 **Dedicado a mis compañeros de locura que inspiraron a esto! Disfrútenlo pervertidos! Yo se que pedirán rikura ewe**

 **Review?**


End file.
